This proposal is to assist Jackson State University to take another significant step in the development of its biomedical research program. We propose to provide released time for twenty-four (24) faculty members and annual support for forty-four (44) undergraduates and thirty (30) graduate students. In order to make the faculty released time as productive as possible, we request support for three and one-half (3 1/2) persons for technical staff positions to support the total effort and research techniques for three individual projects. We are also requesting assistance to increase significantly the capability of our Biomedical Instrumentation Facilities. By receiving support for this effort, we would expect to continue to increase the number of minority students entering professional schools and pursuing Ph.D. Programs in the biomedical sciences. We would also expect that the number of papers accepted for publication, the number of presentations at scientific meetings, and the number of research grants would continue to show progress.